Croque-mitaines
by Abby Birthday
Summary: Hier Mary avait tout ce qu'elle désirait : famille aimante, notes excellentes qui lui ouvre les portes de l'université de ses rêves. Aujourd'hui Mary a tout perdu. Désormais ce qu'il lui reste à faire c'est tout reconstruire et survivre.
1. PRINTEMPS, partie 1

Mais avant de commencer cette histoire voici quelques choses à lire avant (oui, un peu comme les petits papier qui se trouvent avec les médocs) :

- Cette fiction est noté M ET CE N'EST PAS POUR DES PRUNES. Non pas qu'il y a de lemon (ne commencer pas à soupirer je vous entend d'ici). Mais il y aura des scènes assez euh beaucoup sanglantes. Elles ne sont pas nombreuse (une au début et le reste vers la fin), mais il y en a. Mais je préviendrait quand je publierait un chapitre "boucherie" .

- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous adooore Jack Frost. J'avoue, moi aussi je l'aime un peu euh beaucoup. Mais dans cette histoire il n'a pas vraiment le beau rôle durant... environ 3/4 de l'histoire. Alors je prévient tout de suite pour que je ne reçoit pas de coup de parpaing. Et non ce n'est pas du Black Jack.

- Peut être que certaines fautes d'orthographes m'ont échapper. Je m'excuse d'avance.

- Info optionnel : l'histoire se déroule sur 1 an et se découpe selon les quatre saisons. Pourquoi ? Par ce que j'avais envie.

Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de donner votre avis.

* * *

**_CROQUE-MITAINES_**

_PRINTEMPS, partie 1_

Cette histoire commence lors d'une belle nuit de printemps. D'ailleurs cela sera la seule chose de beau dans les évènements tragiques qui allait suivre. Malgré une heure précoce, plus de la moitié des habitants de Burgess était déjà rentrée chez eux. A l'abri de la température qui avait encore des relents hivernaux. Il fallait dire que la petite ville de Burgess situait dans le Nord des Etats-Unis, ne voyait pas sa neige disparaitre avant le milieu de la saison printanière. Aussi Mary Marshall n'était absolument pas étonner de ne croiser personne alors qu'elle rentré chez elle. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait d'autres chats à fouetter que la désertification des rues à cette heure. Et puis elle était habituée.

Mary était née et avait grandis à Burgess. C'était une pure native de cette ville dont elle connaissait tous les coins et recoins. Oui, depuis sa naissance, 18 ans auparavant, Mary n'avait jamais habitée ailleurs. Et franchement, elle commençait à en avoir assez. Non pas qu'elle déteste sa ville, au contraire elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais elle n'avait qu'un seul désir : partir, idéalement le plus loin possible, voir un autre horizon que les montagnes dont elle c'est habituée à voir depuis sa tendre enfance. Souhait qu'à son âge presque toutes personnes avaient, surtout quand elles habitaient dans une ville aussi petite que Burgess depuis leurs naissances.

Ce désir de partir, elle le touchait à présent du doigt puisque à la rentrée universitaire prochaine elle allait voir s'ouvrir devant elle les portes de la prestigieuse université d'Harvard. Il est vrai qu'étudié dans ce genre d'établissement coûtait une petite fortune, mais grâce à l'argent mis de côté pour ces études, ses notes plus excellentes les unes que les autres, les aides qui lui ont été accordés grâce à ces dernières et son petit boulot, elle pouvait se les accordées.

D'ailleurs c'est à cause de son boulot que la jeune femme courait de plus en plus vite vers chez elle pour ne pas rater le diner familial. Aider les jumeaux Claude et Caleb, à faire leurs devoirs n'a pas été de tout repos et la voilà désormais presque en retard. Mais bon, ils étaient tous les deux adorables et c'étaient des amis de son petit frère alors elle pouvait bien passer sur leurs caractères parfois agitaient. Et puis si cela pouvait l'aider à payer ces études dans le milieu médicale et avoir accès au travail de ces rêves, à savoir Chercheuse, être en retard pour le diner ne lui posait aucun problème.

En passant la porte de son chez soi, Mary était aussi essoufflée que si elle venait de faire un cent mètres. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'a jamais été particulièrement sportive.

« - Je suis rentrée ! Seulement cinq minutes de retard, je m'améliore. » S'exclama-t-elle de tout son cœur alors qu'elle se débarrasse de son manteau et de son sac dans le vestibule.

Un rapide coup d'œil au salon lui permit de voir que son petit frère, Monty, ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée. Il était, comme à l'habitude plonger dans un documentaire animalier. Le bruit d'une vieille machine à écrire lui indiqua que sa belle-mère était toujours sur ses articles pour le journal de la ville. Mary c'était toujours demander comment une femme aussi épris des nouvelles technologies pouvait écrire sur du matériel aussi antique. Après ce constat, la jeune femme s'écroula sur une chaise de la cuisine où se trouvait déjà son père qui préparait son succulent curry.

« - Salut ! Mmmmh tu nous gâtes là. Les voisins vont être jaloux. On sent le curry même dans le hall d'entré. »

Son géniteur ne prononça aucune réponse.

« - Ok. Tu t'es engueuler avec quelqu'un au bureau, t'est en colère et tu as décidé de ne plus parler à personne de toute la soirée. Ce n'est pas notre faute si certains de tes collègues de bureau sont des incompétents ! »

Le silence de son père ne l'inquiéta absolument pas. Si le père et la fille avait au moins une chose en commun est que s'ils sont blessés, triste ou en colère, ils étaient du genre a ce mettre à l'écart pour ne pas blesser leurs entourages. Mais, alors qu'elle allait se relever pour aller dans sa chambre, la voix de son père retentit :

« -Tient, Mary n'est pas toujours à la maison ? » Lança t'il avec force pour ce faire entendre du reste de la maison.

« - Non, je ne crois pas. » Répondit sa belle-mère qui était de l'autre côté de l'appartement. « Pourtant, j'avais crue à un moment entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. »

Mary ne put s'empêcher de rire en se levant.

« - Ah ah ah. Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour la famille Marshall-Bishop ! Elle s'est pas inscrite par correspondance à l'école du cirque sans me prévenir. »

Et elle s'approcha de son père pour voir ce qu'il cuisine. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de son épaule pour voir, il se retourna visiblement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans l'un des placards. Mary serra les dents. La collision allée être brutale. Son père n'avait pas qu'à être d'être aussi distrait !

Mais le père de Mary ne la heurta pas. Il la _traversa_ aussi facilement que si c'était de la brume. Ce fut une expérience horrible pour Mary : la sensation que quelque chose vous traverses le corps sans heurt était tout bonnement désagréable. Rien qu'avec cette sensation, Mary s'accrocha au bord de la table de travail, une nausée légère, mais présente sur le bout des lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui tétanisa Mary de frayeur. Son père venait de la _traverser_. Comme si elle _n'était pas là_. Comme si elle _n'existait pas_. Comme si elle était un _fantôme_. Elle sentit un hurlement coinçait dans sa gorge qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Un sentiment d'horreur se propagea dans tout son être, tendit qu'elle s'essuya son front qui se couvrait d'une mince couche de sueur.

En portant la main devant ses yeux elle vit autre chose. Une chose qui réussit à faire sortir de sa gorge un glapissement d'horreur et qui l'aurait fait tomber si elle n'était pas déjà à moitié affaler sur la table de travail. Sa main. Sa main avait changé de couleur. Désormais elle avait une couleur grise digne d'une pierre tombale. Frénétiquement, Mary remonta les manches de son t-shirt à manche longue et vit avec horreur que ces avant-bras avaient pris la même couleur. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle chercha à aspirer de l'air, mais la seule chose que sa bouche semblait savoir faire désormais est une litanie de « non non non non non ». Soudain, comme si elle venait de subir un électrochoc, Mary se précipita dans la salle de bain. Tombant à moitié dans le couloir dans sa hâte. Quand elle fut en face du miroir de la salle de bain qu'elle vit l'étendue de sa _métamorphose_. Sa peau dans son intégralité avait pris une couleur grise, mais pas seulement. Ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts dont elle était fière, car hérité de sa défunte mère. Ces yeux remplie de terreur étaient désormais d'un jaune semblable à de l'or fondue.

Ne pouvant supporter davantage, Mary glissa sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et poussa un hurlement que seule elle était capable d'entendre.


	2. PRINTEMPS, partie 2

Avant de commencer ce chapitre voici quelques choses à lire avant (oui, un peu comme les petits papier qui se trouvent avec les kinders surprises) :

- Attention chapitre "BOUCHERIE" (qui au passage est le seule de la phase _PRINTEMPS_).

- Encore un chapitre que l'on peut qualifié de "chapitre de la solitude", les Gardiens et autres esprits vont apparaitront que dans le prochain chapitre.

- J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école (dit la fille qui ne rentre qu'à la fin du mois).

- Bonne lecture.

* * *

_PRINTEMPS, partie 2_

Combien de temps Mary était restée prostré là, sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Une demi-heure ? Deux heures ? Trois minutes ? Elle l'ignore. Sa tête était dans un état étrange entre un trop plein de questions et le vide absolu. Mais toutes ces pensées était tournées vers la résolution d'une seule question : qu'est-elle devenue ? Car il y avait une chose, une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que quelque chose l'avait changée. Quelque chose, l'avait _transformée_. Quelque chose avait transformée elle, Mary, en la _chose_ qui se reflète dans le miroir.

Mary appuya sa tête sur le carrelage, lui procurant ainsi une fraicheur qu'il la soulagea un peu. Elle en soupira rassuré. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas un fantôme ? Étant donnés qu'elle avait des sensations. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas morte ?

Elle essaya tend bien que mal à se remémorer le parcours qu'elle avait fait entre la maison des jumeaux et la sienne. Portant rien d'anormal lui vient à l'esprit. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait fait ce parcours plus d'une centaine de fois, donc elle avait avancée en mode automatique sans trop regarder ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Oui mais une _métamorphose_ comme celle-là doit se ressentir… Peut être qu'elle l'oubliée… Qu'on la force à oublier… Mais comment ?

Soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à travers l'appartement, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Il y eu un silence quand soudain elle entendit son petit frère dire :

« - Maman ! Papa ! Il y a une policière qui veut vous voir ! »

Cette phrase termina de faire émerger Mary de son cocon de pensées. Doucement elle se releva, essayant d'ignorer ses membres tremblants. Et se dirigea vers le salon d'où elle entendit sa belle-mère emmener le membre du service d'ordre. La jeune femme se posta à la porte légèrement en retrait même si elle était désormais invisible. Assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon se trouvait l'agent de police. Elle avait le visage grave de ceux qui avaient quelque chose de difficile à dire. Son père, sa belle-mère et son petit frère se trouvaient tous les trois sur le canapé. Si les adultes avaient compris que quelque chose de grave c'était produit, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune garçon. D'ailleurs la policière regarda ce dernier avec une certaine gêne avant de dire lui d'une voix douce :

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais me laissé seule avec tes parents s'il te plait ? Je dois leurs dires quelque chose que les enfants de ton âge ne devraient jamais entendre. »

Monty regarda silencieusement la femme à travers ses lunettes puis sortie du salon. Au passage il traversa sans le savoir sa sœur qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Quoiqu'il arrive par la suite elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette sensation. Les adultes restés dans la pièce se regardaient durant quelques secondes en silence. Ce fut le père de Mary qui craqua et ne put retenir des trémolos dans sa voix :

« - Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mary. »

La phrase était sorti de la bouche de son père, comme si c'était une évidence.

« - S'il vous plait, dites le nous rapidement. » Demanda presque comme un supplice sa belle-mère.

La policière poussa un soupir puis repris d'une voix professionnelle avec dans ses yeux le vide de ceux qui voudraient être ailleurs :

« - Le corps de votre fille a été retrouvé à une centaine de mètre de chez vous. Les premières constatations montrent qu'elle a été assassinée.»

Le corps du père se plia comme s'il avait pris une balle en pleine poitrine. La belle-mère ne bougea pas, mais on eu l'impression que tout sang avait déserté son visage. Mary quant à elle avait la même sensation que si elle était passée sous une douche froide.

Morte… Elle était _morte_.

Alors que cette vérité la pétrifié sur place, la recouvrait d'un brouillard d'incertitude et d'horreur. Morte, elle était _morte_. Mais pire que tout quelqu'un avait _abrégé volontairement sa vie_. Elle était morte. Assassinée. Elle était morte. Assassinée. Elle était morte. Assassinée. ELLE ÉTAIT MORTE ASSASSINÉE. La phrase tournée en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que les mots n'uses plus aucuns sens pour elle.

Elle sortie de sa transe uniquement quand ses parents et la policière se levèrent. Les phrases qui réussirent à atteindre son esprit embrumé lui indiquèrent qu'ils partaient faire une identification du corps. De son corps. _Son corps_. Elle devait voir son corps. Voilà la pensée qui traversa Mary. Cette pensée aussi morbide et tordue soit-elle, était aussi celle qui la rassura le plus. Car elle ne provenait pas de sa panique, de son incertitude, non. Elle venait de son esprit cartésien et logique. De son intelligence, la seule chose d'on elle pouvait sans dommage se vanter. Voir son cadavre lui prouvera une bonne fois pour toute sa mort. Voir son cadavre, lui permettra aussi de savoir de quelle manière précise elle était morte, vu qu'elle ne possède aucun souvenir de ce moment qui l'a fait passer de vie à trépas. Mais surtout elle pensa à ce moment précis et de toute sa logique qu'en voyant son cadavre elle pourra trouver la force de continuer et aller de l'avant. Et qu'importe si elle ignorait où cet avant la conduirait.

Voilà comment Mary se retrouva à suivre sa famille et l'agent de l'ordre. Monty fut confié à la voisine de pallier. La jeune femme se demanda comment ils allaient lui annoncait son décès. Le premier problème que posa son … _nouvel état_ était qu'elle ne pouvait s'assoir avec les autres dans la voiture de service. Si la situation était autre cela aurait put lui arracher un sourire. Mais là elle se contenta de hocher les épaules et de prendre un raccourci.

Aussi Mary arriva quasiment en même temps que la voiture. Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Pour une fois que quelque chose se passait comme elle le désirait durant cette nuit. Cela lui permit de continuer sa filature. La suite se passa dans un flou total. Puis soudain elle se retrouva dans la morgue. La salle ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'elle avait vue dans les films policiers. Elle n'était pas sombre, mais lumineuse et fortement éclairé. Presque aveuglante à cause des murs blancs et des meubles en inox qui fessait réfléchir la lumière. Mais surtout d'une propreté digne d'un bloc opératoire. Et au beau milieu, un corps couvert d'un drap blanc poser sur la table d'autopsie. _Son corps_. Entourait, de ses parents, de la policière et de Mary. Cette dernière regarda les trois autres. Ses parents se soutenaient l'un et l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le drap blanc. Le visage fermé la policière attrapa un bout de drap et demanda poliment si elle pouvait le retirer. Les gorges du père et de la belle-mère devaient être tellement nouées qu'ils ne purent qu'hocher la tête. Et elle découvrit le visage de cadavre de Mary. Au même moment, son père s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant, plus soutenue par la belle-mère qui avait désormais les mains sur la bouche pour essayer de contenir ses sanglots. Cela fut étrange pour cette dernière. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait en face d'une photo en trois dimensions d'elle-même. Ou plutôt comme si elle avait une poupée de cire à son image. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit sur le moment fut que son assassin avait épargné son visage.

Mary ne se souviendra jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là. Elle se souvient seulement des sanglots de sa famille qui entamait même sans le vouloir leurs deuils et qui se répercute. De son visage dont elle fessait face et qui était déjà d'une pâleur mortuaire. Mais tout d'abord du fait qu'elle eu du mal à se persuader que la chose allongeait sur la table était tout simplement son cadavre.

Elle retrouva brutalement la notion du temps quand la policière, visiblement gênée par la scène demanda doucement à ses parents s'ils voulaient monter en haut régler certains papiers. Après un hochement affirmatif de la tête, ces derniers la suivirent laissant Mary seule en tête-à-tête avec son corps.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants en silence et dans la même position. Quand soudain un désir impérieux la prit. Celui de voir sa blessure. La blessure mortelle qui la fait passer de vie à trépas. Alors, sans réfléchir et d'un geste vif, elle enleva entièrement le drap qui la recouvrait. Et comprit immédiatement pourquoi, outre la nudité, la policière avait fait en sorte que seule son visage soit découvert.

Massacre. Voilà le mot qui convenait pour ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Mary qui était restée calme jusqu'à présent recula vivement de la table, se sentant sur le point de dégobiller. Quelqu'un avait littéralement _découpé_ son bas ventre rendant ce dernier comme un bout de viandes sanguinolentes. La pâleur de sa peau contrastée avec la couleur rouge noirâtre de ses entrailles. Les entailles qui délimités plus ou moins cette plaie béante était fait de façon sale et grossière. Mais le pire c'est que même un néophyte en biologie pouvait voir qu'il lui manquait certains de ses organes. De plus une odeur de sang et de début de pourriture, masquaient auparavant par l'odeur de désinfectant qui imprégnait la salle commença à poindre.

Mary qui avait continué de reculer, les mains sur son visage pour éviter à la fois de sentir l'odeur atroce que dégager son cadavre et de vomir, heurta brutalement la table d'autopsie qui se situait derrière elle. A moitié affaler sur la table elle continua à regarder son corps mutilé. La crise de panique qu'elle avait eu quand elle s'était rendu compte de sa métamorphose était brutalement revenue. La sensation d'étouffer refit surface. La jeune femme eu l'impression que les murs de la morgues se refermaient sur elle comme un cercueil.

Ne pouvant supporter davantage, Mary s'enfuit. Elle quitta la morgue, quitta le commissariat et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire.


	3. PRINTEMPS, partie 3

Réponse des (ou plutôt de la) reviews :

Krystal-Sama : Merci pour ces encouragements, parfois j'ai l'impression que cette fic est peu apprécier par les lecteurs de ce fandom du fait qu'elle est trop tordue (et encore ils ont rien vus) ou alors trop horrible (et encore ils ont rien vus... euh je me répète là). Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue oui, notre pauvre Mary vas croisée le faiseur de cauchemars... mais pas dans ce chapitre (désolée si j'ai fait de faux espoirs). Pour ce qui est de son meurtre (oui j'ai voulue souligner la tristesse de sa famille pour en montrait toute l'horreur) oui cela va faire partit de l'intrigue mais pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que tu apprécieras la lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, voici quelques choses à lire avant (oui un peu comme les modes d'emploi pour monter ton meuble que tu as acheter à Ikéa) :

- Désolée de l'attente (plus ou moins longue cela dépend de la perception que vous en avez), donc pour me faire pardonner (et parce que c'était aussi prévu dans le découpage des chapitres) voici un chapitre deux fois plus long que les autres (à vue ne nez, me suis pas amusée à regarder au détail prés).

- Enfin, elle n'est plus seule dans ce triste univers ! Mary à de la compagnie (pour le meilleur et le pire).

- Écrire ce chapitre fut étrange, j'avais l'impression que Mary et son interlocuteur mystères avaient tous les deux une forte personnalité et ne se laissait pas guider comme je l'aurai espérer... Mais j'aime beaucoup le résultat qui en est sortit.

- Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

_PRINTEMPS, partie 3_

Que devait-elle faire ? Où pouvait-elle aller désormais ? Voilà les deux questions qui tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Mary. Depuis qu'elle avait fuie le macabre spectacle de son corps malmené, réduit à l'état de viande froide, elle errée dans les rues dans un état second. Et elle cherchait, cherchait, cherchait désespérément les solutions à ses questions. Ses questions qui semblaient s'être donner comme mission de fracasser les parois de son crâne en les percutant. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant pour apaiser ses tourments ?

Sans se rendre compte, ses pas l'amenèrent dans l'immense parc de la ville. Lieu bien aimée de tous les enfants de cette dernière et dont elle-même avait passée une grande partie de son enfance à courir le long de son petit lac. Prise d'une fatigue mentale elle s'allongea sur le banc le plus proche. Et en contemplant le ciel, remarqua que celui-ci, dégagé de tout nuage, était vide de l'astre lunaire. Cela devait être la nouvelle lune. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle en fut triste. Comme si on lui enlevait une présence amicale et rassurante. Alors que Mary fermait les yeux, intimant en vain à son mal de tête de cessait de l'importuné, elle sentit que l'atmosphère avait brutalement changé.

L'air déjà frais avait vue sa température chutait de manière anormale en peu de temps. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui fit frissonner Mary. Car ce changement de météo était accompagné par la sensation qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le parc. Quelqu'un était là. Mary en avait la certitude. Mais surtout elle savait, au diable comment cela se fessait, mais elle le savait. Elle savait que cette personne n'était pas humaine. Et cette dernière savait que Mary était ici.

Soudain le banc qui lui avait servie de refuge était devenue pour elle un endroit à découvert et où le danger pouvait s'abattre tout moment. Oubliant son mal de crâne, elle se redressa, comme un diable sortant d'une boite surprise et courut vers l'endroit qui semblait pour elle être son seule refuge. La forêt et sa douce obscurité.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Alors qu'elle longeait le lac, un éclair d'un bleu glacial lui passa devant le nez, lui coupant net le passage et forçant à piler brusquement. Le tout alors qu'une voix s'éleva, provenant de l'endroit où l'éclair était partit :

« - Pas si vite, ma jolie. »

C'était une voix grave et fraiche. Comme si la vieillesse et la jeunesse c'était entremêlées pour ne faire qu'une. En entendant cette voix, Mary sentit montaient en elle deux sentiments contradictoires : la joie. Une joie pure de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait la voir. Mais aussi la peur, car tout ses sens, désormais en éveille lui hurlaient de partir. Que cette personne était un ennemi. Qu'elle lui fera du mal.

L'estomac tordu part l'appréhension, Mary se tourna vers son interlocuteur. C'était un homme. Ou plutôt un jeune homme, un adolescent où on pouvait encore percevoir sur son visage les vestiges de l'enfance. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle. Pourtant il avait les cheveux d'un blanc argenté qui semblait faire concurrence avec sa peau d'une pâleur froide. Il portait des habits simples à première vue, mais on se rendait compte rapidement qu'ils étaient couverts d'une fine couche de givre. Il tenait aussi un drôle de bâton qui fessait pensé à une crosse de berger. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas cela qui accrocha en premier le regard de Mary. Tout d'abord c'était qu'il se tenait debout, au beau milieu du lac qui était désormais gelé. _Alors qu'elle aurait jurée qu'il ne l'était pas quelques secondes plus tôt._ Et il y avait surtout le regard que cet inconnu lui réservé : un regard bleu glacé, froid et méprisant. Seule touche de couleur sur un visage où on ne pouvait lire que de la colère. Plus tard Mary préférerait crevée plutôt que de l'avouer : ce regard lui fut douloureux.

L'être s'approcha d'elle dans un bond volant et se retrouva quasiment à quelque centimètres d'elle. Paniquée, Mary recula, tomba presque sur le sol, mais préféra garder ces yeux sur l'inconnu qui lui fessait face. Ce dernier reprit la parole où déborder toujours le mépris :

« - Alors comme cela l'autre ramasse-poussière c'est trouvé une alliée. Me demande où et comment il a bien put te dégottait. En tout cas si jamais je te croise de nouveau près d'une ville quelconque, je te gèle, toi et tes maudits cauchemars. »

La froideur et la haine que dégageaient ses paroles firent involontairement montaient les larmes aux yeux de Mary. Elle qui était totalement dépassée et même effrayée par les évènements, voila qu'une personne débarque et la traite comme le pire des déchets. Elle essayant en vain de se reprendre mais tout ce qu'elle réussit fut de dire dans une murmure d'effroi :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cela ne devait pas être la réponse qu'attendait le jeune homme qui fronça des sourcils tout en disant :

« - Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Cette phrase brisa le barrage de peur qui retenait toute les questions que se posait Mary depuis le début de cette atroce nuit :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'es arrivé ? Qui m'a tuée ? Pourquoi on m'a tuée ? Pourquoi je suis comme cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Ces derniers mots disparurent dans le flot de ses sanglots. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura pour sa mort (arrivée tellement tôt), pour sa famille et ses amis en deuils (que deviendront-ils ? Réussiront-ils a avancés ?), pour cette partie du monde si inconnu et si horriblement effrayant qui s'ouvrait devant elle, mais Mary pleura surtout car la seule personne qui pouvait la voire, la seule personne qui pouvait l'entendre, la seule personne qu'elle avait rencontrée depuis le début de son cauchemar semblait la haïr d'une force inimaginable. Elle resta debout, en larme face à cet inconnu (cet adversaire ?) qui la regarder comme si c'était sa réaction et non la situation qui était anormale.

Soudain le jeune homme rapprocha de Mary et prit de sa main libre le menton de la jeune fille qu'il releva sans tendresse, mais sans brusquerie aussi. Il contempla son visage alors qu'une faible distance le séparé du sien. Cela surprit tellement Mary qu'elle en cessa de pleurer. Elle se contenta de plonger son regard dans les yeux glacés de son vis-à-vis à présent froncés par la concentration, remarquant au passage qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Puis tout aussi brusquement, il s'écarta d'elle comme s'il venait de se faire brulé. La surprise et l'incompréhension avait remplacés la colère sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il due se reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à bredouiller :

« - Mary ? »

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille se redressa, légèrement perdue, le flot de ses larmes s'était tari. Comment pouvait-il connaitre son prénom ?

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu… tu es Mary. La grande sœur de Monty. » Continua le jeune homme en bredouillant.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment connais-tu mon petit frère ? » Confirma et demanda Mary qui sentait avec soulagement sa voix reprendre de la force et de l'assurance.

Durant quelques secondes le garçon la contemplait de manière, il fallait avouer, totalement ahurie, articulant silencieusement un « oh bordel de merde ». Puis il se reprit, se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda en direction de la voute étoilée comme si elle pouvait lui expliquée ce qui se passait. Puis il se retourna vers Mary qui commençait à ce demandée si son interlocuteur n'avait pas un sérieux grain de folie. Étrangement, voir ce dernier troublé lui redonna confiance en elle, comme si le fait qu'elle n'était plus la seule à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait rééquilibrés leur positions de force à tous les deux. Cela lui permit de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demandait d'un ton ferme qui exigé des réponses.

« - Je suis désolée (en faite elle ne l'était pas) de te demandait cela mais... qui est-tu et comment connais-tu mon prénom ? »

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné, comme s'il avait était pris alors qu'il volait des bonbons.

« - Je suis Jack Frost » Consentit-il à répondre. « Et je connais ton nom car… disons que je joue souvent avec ton frère et ses amis ».

« - Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vue dans le parc. » Marmonna Mary en fronçant des sourcils. Sans compter le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas que son petit frère joue avec un tel individu. « Et puis, » Reprit-elle avec plus de force « n'ose pas me dire que Jack Frost est ton vrai nom, c'est celui d'un mythe ».

Là le jeune homme, Jack Frost, se redressa de toute sa grandeur et s'exclama d'un ton mi-agacer, mi-indigner :

« - Mais je suis Jack Frost ! Comment oses-tu me traiter de vieux mythe. »

Sans relever le fait qu'il avait ajouté « vieux » tout seul, Mary répliqua d'un ton qui avait retrouvé son acidité et son tranchant naturel quand elle se trouvait face à une personne qui lui été antipathique.

« - Eh bien prouve-le. »

Le dénommé Jack Frost se mit alors à sourire. D'un sourire de sale gosse qui se prépare à faire une mauvaise blague.

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle. » dit il en ricanant.

Puis dans un geste théâtrale, il leva d'un mouvement ample son bras droit. Puis il claqua des doigts. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

Une avalanche de neige tomba pile sur la tête de Mary qui ne put que poussait un petit cri de surprise. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été congeler sur place. Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal à enlever la neige qui c'était vicieusement installée dans ses vêtements, elle fusilla du regard l'autre imbécile qui se gaussait tout en volant à quelques centimètres du sol.

« - Mademoiselle est satisfaite ? » demanda t'il avec un rictus moqueur.

« - C'est bon j'ai comprit. T'est le type qui fait tomber la neige et les glaçons. Pas la peine de tout ce _grand_ spectacle. » Marmonna Mary avec un air boudeur, tout en continuant à enlever la maudite neige qui c'était glisser sous son t-shirt.

Le rictus se transforma en un sourire doux que Mary ne remarqua même pas. Mais il fut rapidement remplacé part un air sérieux qui semblait vieillir Jack.

« - Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi, tu t'es retrouvé ainsi. »

Mary arrêta la chasse à la neige, se tourna vers Jack et entreprit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait.

Étrangement tout raconter à cet inconnu qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer la soulagea. C'était comme si elle se déchargeait un peu de ses peurs et de ses incompréhensions et elle se rendait compte du poids que ces derniers pesaient sur ses épaules. Son mal de tête avait disparut.

Jack écoutant sans interrompre la jeune fille, même si on pouvait voir sur son visage deux sentiments se disputaient la place : horreur et pitié.

Alors que Mary termina son récit, Jack resta un temps silencieux. Ils restèrent ainsi, durant une minute ou deux. Ou plus ? Mary avait l'étrange impression d'avoir perdu sa notion du temps. Voila autre chose à ajouter dans sa liste de « chose-flippante-qui-m'arrives-ces-derniers-temps ».

« - Le mieux. » Finit par dire Jack en brisant le silence. « C'est d'aller voir des connaissances qui pourraient peut être mieux t'aider que moi. »

« - D'accord. » Répliqua la jeune fille en commencent à avancée vers la sortit du de trouver des réponses à ses milles questions.

Un ricanement la fit arrêter. Exaspérait elle se retourna vers Jack et son éternel sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

« - Quoi encore ? »

« - Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que l'on y vas à pied ? »

« -Et comment on y vas ? »

« - En volant bien sûr ! »

« -En volant ! »

Le teint de Mary vira légèrement au verdâtre (pourtant on ne devrait pas le remarqué avec sa peau grise).

« - En volant ? Tu… tu veux dire que tu vas me porter ALORS QUE TU VOLERAS ! »

« - Bien sûr ! De quoi tu as peur ? »

« - Je ne sais pas moi… que tu me lâche alors que l'on vole à plus de mille mètres d'altitudes par exemple ! Je suis déjà morte une fois ce soir, je ne veux pas voir si je peux l'être une seconde. »

« - Oh aller. Je suis plus costaud que j'en ais l'air. »

Jack avait murmurait la dernière phrase avec une voix base et rauque en s'approchant de Mary. Et avant que la jeune fille puisse faire quoique ce soit la prit dans ses bras et s'élança vers les étoiles. Mary ne put qu'enroulaient ses bras autours du jeune homme en essayant d'empêchée un hurlement suraigu de franchir ses lèvres.

Le voyage se passa… bizarrement mieux que l'avait parié Mary. Jack, avait sans doute compris que la jeune fille tremblait plus de peur que de froid et décida dans un immense élan de bonté d'être sage et de ne pas faire de pirouette dans le vent.

Mary quand à elle sentait à contrecœur une partie d'elle soulagée de l'existence d'une telle proximité entre elle et l'esprit de la neige. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas intouchable pour tout le monde et savoir cela la rassura.

Rapidement et alors qu'ils avaient traversés une longue distance (Mary pouvait, même de la hauteur où ils volaient, le voir), apparut sous leurs yeux, accroché à une montagne du Pôle Nord, un chalet aux proportions gigantesques.

« - C'est là ! » Hurla Jack pour se faire entendre au dessus du vent hurlant. « L'atelier du Père Noël ! »

« - L'atelier de QUI ?! » Demanda Mary alors qu'elle avait parfaitement bien entendu.

Jack ne dégaina même pas répondre et accéléra pour arriver plus vite. Mais arrivait à destination une surprise les attendaient.

« - Tu peux nous dire où tu étais encore passé ! » Hurla un … lapin… géant ( ?)… armé de… _boomerangs_ (!) en direction des nouveaux arrivant qui venait d'entrés en volant par une ouverture dans le plafond qui surplombait un globe terrestre énorme.

En voyant ce nouveau personnage, Mary songea que finalement elle était très bien là où elle était, dans les bras de l'autre enquiquineur. Malheureusement pour elle, Jack la posa doucement au sol avant de s'approchait du lapin colérique en disant d'une voix joyeuse :

« - Allons, je t'es manqué la peluche ? »

Sans doute trop habitué à l'humour du jeune homme, le lapin géant s'éloigna de ce dernier en marmonnant des mots qui devait être peu flatteurs pour l'esprit de l'hiver.

« - Jack. » Déclara sur un ton fatigué un homme que Mary reconnue comme étant le Père Noël (ben oui, la barbe blanche plus la grosse bedaine plus les habits rouges le résultat de la somme était évidente, même pour elle). « On avait une réunion ce soir, mais visiblement tu avais _encore_ oubliait. »

« - Et puis qui est-ce ? » Demanda une créature qui tenait autant de la femme que du colibri qui se mit à voletait autour de Mary, essayant même d'introduire ses doigts dans sa bouche. « Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle à… »

« - Justement c'est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir. » L'interrompit Jack avant de se retourner vers une Mary perdue qui regardait un peu partout autour d'elle (ce n'est pas des _lutins_ et des _yétis_ qu'elle voyait là-bas ?). « Mary, je te présente Toothiana dit Tooth, la fée des dents et Gardienne de la mémoire ; North que tu connais plus sous le nom de Père Noël, Gardien du l'émerveillement ; la peluche géante (grognement du concerné) s'est Bunny, le Lapin de Pâque, Gardien de l'espoir et enfin Sandy, le marchand de Sable, Gardien des rêves. Quand à moi je suis le Gardien de l'amusement. Ensemble nous sommes les Gardiens et Protecteurs de tous les enfants du monde. »

Mary sursauta quand elle entendit qu'il y avait une quatrième personne et remarqua qu'il y avait un peu en retrait un petit bonhomme doré autant de la peau que des vêtements qui la regarder avec un regard pénétrant et songeur comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose sur son compte à elle.

« - Mary. » Continua doucement Jack. « Dit leur se que tu m'as dit dans le parc. »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et recommença son récit. Cela lui permit en même temps d'assimilait que les croyances qui avaient bercés son enfance existées réellement et qu'elle était en train de leur parlée. Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine elle était devant le macabre spectacle de son cadavre. A la fin de son récit, les Gardiens se regardaient d'un air catastrophés.

« - Cette fois Il est allait trop loin ! » Rugit Bunny en brandissant un de ses boomerangs. « On aurait due l'éliminaient définitivement comme je l'avait dit. Regardaient le résultat : il ne se contente plus d'effrayer, Il tue désormais ! »

« - Rien ne nous dit que c'est Lui qui est derrière tout cela » Tempéra Tooth. « Mais qui qu'il soit nous devons nous en inquiéter, enfin surtout s'il s'avère que cela soit un esprit. »

« - Malheureusement comme Mary n'a plus de souvenir de l'évènement, nous n'avons aucun indice. » Continua North.

Mary écoutait, désormais silencieuse, toute les suppositions des autres personnes sans en comprendre aucune (c'est qui ce Thanatos ?) quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tirait la manche. C'était Sandy et il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche, il fit apparaitre au dessus de sa tête avec l'aide de sable une sorte de rébus. Cela tombe bien Mary avait toujours était douée pour ce genre de casse-tête.

« - Mon… âge ? Vous voulais connaitre mon âge ? Et ma date de naissance ? Eh bien. J'ai 18 ans et je suis née le 14 février. »

La réponse semblait dire quelque chose à Sandy vue dont la manière dont il s'agitait d'un air paniqué et créait à toute vitesse des images au dessus de sa tête. Mais là, Mary n'arrivait pas à traduire.

« - Euh.. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres toujours dans leurs propositions aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. « Il… votre ami veux me dire quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à traduire. »

Cela attira leurs attentions qu'ils dirigeaient vers l'homme en sable qui continua à s'énervé de ne pas se faire comprendre et donc devenait encore plus incompréhensible.

« - Désolé Sandy, mais on comprend que dalle. » Lâcha Jack. « Baisse un peu le rythme s'il te plait. »

Agacé Sandy fit alors apparaitre ses symboles d'une lenteur exagérée, mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'ils soient encore incompréhensible pour Mary. En revanche cela ne le fut pas pour les autres qui poussèrent des cris des stupeurs et d'indignations.

« - Aller voir Pitch ! Mais où tu as trouvé une idée aussi stupide ! » S'exclama Bunny.

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Mary, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir écouté tellement ils tentaient de faire changés d'avis le marchand de sable.

En tout cas du peu qu'elle en tirait, il semblerait que ce Pitch soit une personne hautement antipathique et peu apprécié. Finalement et après moult tentatives, tous cédaient devant Sandy et consentir à aller voir le fameux Pitch. Le seul qui retrouva rapidement le sourire fut le Père Noël qui déclara d'un ton joyeux qu'ils allaient tous prendre le traineau pour le déplacement, tout en attrapant par la peau du cou un Bunny qui lâcha un gémissement de peur.

« - Mais qui est-ce ce Pitch ? » Demanda Mary à Jack, alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de l'atelier.

Jack la regarda avec dans les yeux une crainte dont elle ne comprenait pas la provenance, puis lâcha avec une voix où elle sentit une certaine tension :

« - Tu le sauras plus rapidement que je l'aurais espéré. »


	4. PRINTEMPS, partie 4

Réponse~Réponse~

Lucile Q : Contente que cela te plaise. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

FinalDaydreamer : Parce que je me suis promis de ne jamais utiliser les menaces pour avoir des reviews ? J'avoue je suis assez satisfaite de la tristesse qui ressort des premiers chapitres car... j'ai du mal à m'empêcher d'insérer des passages comiques dans mes fanfictions. J'arrive jamais a être sérieuse très longtemps, il faut toujours que je sort une connerie pour détendre atmosphère. Pour ce qui est de _Pitchy_ (j'adore ce surnom... adopter !) j'espère que la rencontre te plaira.

* * *

Mais avant de commencer cette histoire voici quelques choses à lire avant (oui, un peu comme la liste des ingrédients d'un plat composé qui se trouve dans un de tes placard) :

- Il est là, le grand, le beau, le fort... quoi, vous ne connaissez pas l'ironie ? Enfin bref, _Pitchy_ débarque !

- Ceci est un chapitre placer sous le signe des révélations (certain(e)s trouveront leurs comptes, d'autre non).

- J'avoue, je n'es pas résisté donc dans ce chapitre, il y a UNE référence à la magnifique série qu'est **_Kaamelott_**. Trouvez là et vous aurez un cookie virtuel.

- Et bonne lecture ~

* * *

_PRINTEMPS, partie 4_

Le voyage du retour (car Mary avait rapidement apprit qu'ils retournaient à Burgess) fut beaucoup plus apprécier par la jeune fille que l'aller. Il faut dire qu'un traineau volant était un support beaucoup plus stable que les bras d'un esprit volant. Et puis Mary avait trouvée amusant le passage « montagne russe dans la montagne ». Tellement qu'elle avait laissée échapper un petit rire et un sourire qui ravie North (cette nuit-là elle gagna sans le savoir quelques galons dans l'estime du Père Noël) et qui marmonna dans sa barbe un « tout l'monde aime le traineau. ».

Ce fut l'unique touche joyeuse d'un trajet qui fut bien pesant. Les autres, le regard fixe, semblaient se préparés mentalement à la rencontre qui allait suivre. Chose que ne pouvait pas faire Mary étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune information sur le fameux Pitch Black. Mais une chose était sûre pour elle, ce n'était Joe le rigolo.

Heureusement le trajet fut rapidement écourté, car North activa une sorte de passage grâce à une boule de neige magique qui en une seconde à peine les firent passés des paysages désertiques du Pôle Nord à l'immense forêt se situant à côté de Burgess. Une ligne rougeâtre à l'horizon indiquait que la nuit allait bientôt prendre fin. Cela étourdit Mary qui n'arrivait pas à croire que seulement quelques heures c'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quittée les jumeaux, encore vivante et humaine. Cela lui semblait appartenir à la fois à un passé lointain, mais aussi que cela c'était produit il n'y a même pas quelque minute à peine. Comme si une partie d'elle voulait abandonner son passé et l'autre non.

Ce fut dans le coin le plus reculé de la forêt qu'ils atterrirent. Près d'un trou qui semblait s'enfoncé jusqu'au centre de la terre. Mais le plus étrange est que ce trou était sous la structure défoncé d'un lit en bois. Mary avait l'impression qu'il se dégageait de ce lieu un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie.

Pourtant elle n'eu pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce sentiment, car elle fut rapidement sortit de ces pensées par un Bunny qui lança avec mépris :

« - Il est pas possible, celui-là. Il a refait la même déco ! »

Ne comprenant pas la référence, Mary oublia rapidement cette phrase et se pencha vers le trou où visiblement ils devaient tous allés. Et cela ne la rassura absolument pas. Surtout que ce dernier lui semblait sans fond. Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tapoté l'épaule et quand elle se retourna vit Jack qui tendait les bras vers elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage tout en disant :

« - Près pour un autre tour ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Mary entra pour la première fois dans l'antre du dénommé Pitch Black. Après être passé par un boyau étroit, ils atterrirent dans ce qu'il semblait à Mary être une représentation en réelle d'un des tableaux d'Escher (1). Ajouter cela une quasi absence de lumière et d'étranges cages accroché au plafond, rendait l'endroit légèrement glauque, mais surtout mystérieux. Et une petit voix dans la tête de Mary, lui chuchota qu'il devait en être de même pour le maitre des lieux. Cela se confirma quand une ombre surgit brusquement du sol pour se solidifier et prendre l'apparence d'un homme tout de noir vétue.

A la vue de ce dernier, le cœur de Mary rata un battement, tendit qu'un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir (apaisement ? consternation ? peur ?) l'envahit. Cet homme. Cet homme avait la même apparence qu'elle. Ou elle avait la même apparence que cet homme. Car comme elle, il avait une peau d'une couleur grisâtre. Et comme elle, il avait des yeux couleur or. D'ailleurs ces yeux regarder les nouveaux venus avec un mélange de mépris, de méfiance et d'intérêt.

« - Oh la la. Qu'est je fais encore pour avoir le plaisir d'avoir la visite des Gardiens en personne ? » Murmura d'une voix velouté et glacé alors qu'un sourire fessait étirer ses fines lèvres.

Son apparition sembla jetait une chape de plomb sur l'équipe et Mary remarqua que tous, inconsciemment ou non, avaient mit se qu'ils leurs servaient d'armes à porter de mains (ou pattes).

« - Comme si tu ignores la raison de notre venus. » Lança avec force Bunny.

« - Désolé le Lapin, mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle » Répliqua le maitre des lieux sur un ton agacer et exaspérer.

« - Oh, arrête de mentir et dit pour une fois la vérité ! »

La tension déjà froide se devenant affreusement pesante et Mary sentait qu'un rien pouvait mettre le feu au poudre et déclenchait la bagarre. Voila pourquoi, alors qu'elle était depuis tout ce temps cachait derrière les Gardiens, elle s'avança vers l'homme en noir, vers Pitch Black.

« - C'est à propos de moi que l'on est venus ici ! » Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle réussit à garder ferme.

La réaction de Pitch ne se fit pas attendre. Il se retourna vers Sandy, avec un visage oscillant entre colère et indignation alors que de sa bouche sortit un grondement furieux qui disait :

« - Sanderson… »

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de continuer que déjà Sandy, commença ces rébus à toutes vitesses. Et si cela semblait être incompréhensible pour les Gardiens et Mary, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Pitch qui « écouter » attentivement le faiseur de rêve. Et qui devait tout comprendre vue l'air sérieux et songeur qu'il affichait.

Après ce monologue silencieux, Pitch se tourna vers Mary en se massant les tempes et en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « bon sang, pourquoi les trucs foireux c'est toujours pour ma pomme ? » et regarda la jeune fille en fessant quelque chose qui décontenança cette dernière. Il lui souriait. Un sourire à la fois triste et rassurant. Et ce fut avec une voix plus douce qu'il lui parla :

« - Tu dois être perdue et désireuse de chercher des réponses, pas vraie ? Je possède certaines de ces réponses et je sais en même temps qu'elles ne te plairont absolument pas. »

« - Dites les moi. S'il vous plait. » Souffla Mary. « Au point où j'en suis, je ne peut que aller de l'avant. »

Cette réponse sembla plaire à Pitch, mais il continua avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux, beaucoup plus sinistre :

« - Tout d'abord, sache qu'indirectement je suis en partie responsable de ta transformation. »

Il lança un regard noir aux Gardiens comme pour les menacer de terribles représailles si jamais ils l'interrompaient dans son récit.

« - C'était il y a 18 ans. Une nuit de février, j'avais décidée de semer mes cauchemars… »

« - Vos cauchemars ? » Demanda sans comprendre Mary.

« - Tu ne comprend pas quand je parle de cauchemars ? » demanda Pitch d'une voix perplexe.

Mary fit non de la tête.

« - SANDERSON ! » Cria sur un ton indigné Pitch en se tournant vers l'intéresser qui recommença ces rébus à grande vitesse. « Tu aurais put lui dire au moins cela bordel ! Toi aussi t'est mêlé à l'affaire je te signale ! Pourquoi je dois me coltiner à tout lui expliquer ! Nan je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! »

Le marchand de sable se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même comme pour attendre que la tempête nommé Pitch Black se calme. Mais celui sembla en avoir terminé, malgré le regard agacé qu'il lança à Sandy et se tourna de nouveaux vers Mary pour dire.

« - Ce que les Gardiens on oublier de te dire sur moi et mon rôle, c'est que je suis le faiseur de cauchemars, plus connut sous le nom de Croque-mitaine. »

A cela, Mary trouva qu'une seule chose à dire :

« -D'accord. »

Même s'il ne sembla que peu satisfait de la réponse de la jeune fille, il continua son récit :

« - Il y a 18 ans, j'avais décidé d'accueillir les nouveau-nés nés à Burguess en leurs offrant des cauchemars pour leur toute première nuit en ce bas-monde. »

Il ponctua la phrase avec un sourire que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de « sale gosse », tendit que les Gardiens grinçaient des dents.

« - Malheureusement je ne fut pas le seul à avoir eu la même idée. Ainsi je tombais sur notre cher ami le marchand de sable ici présent.»

Il ponctua la phrase avec une révérence ironique vers Sandy pour ensuite se retourner vers Mary et continua :

« - Je n'es pas à te préciser que nous n'étions pas heureux de nous voir. Et c'est produit ce qui ce produit à quasiment chacune de nos rencontres, un magnifique accrochage ponctuer par une bagarre dans les règles de l'art. Le problème c'est que cela eu comme résultat quelque chose que ni moi, ni Sandy n'avait prévue. Dans la bataille qui se passa dans la maternité, un peu de mon sable cauchemardesque se logea dans le corps d'un prématuré qui dormait dans une couveuse. J'imagine que tu connais l'identité de ce dernier ? »

« - C'était moi » Répondit Mary alors qu'elle sentit une boule se formait dans son ventre.

« - Exact. Le sable noir s'est introduit dans ton organisme encore en formation et on ne pouvait pas l'enlever, pas sans que cela entraine ta mort en tout cas. Je suis peut être le Croque-mitaine, mais pas un tueur d'enfants. De plus le taux de sable noir dans ton corps était trop faible pour s'activer de lui-même. Donc, Sandy et moi nous avons fait un pacte : que durant toute ta vie, tu ne subirais jamais l'influence de nos sables respectifs. Pour que ton sable ne s'active jamais. Ainsi, excepter le fait que jamais tu rêverais et jamais tu ne ferais de cauchemars, tu aurais eu, tu aurais due avoir une vie normale. »

Pitch fit une pause pour laisser Mary digérait toute ces révélations. Alors c'est pour cela. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves. Elle qui croyait qu'elle avait un sommeille lourd. Alors qu'en faite elle n'avait tout bonnement jamais rêvée ! Devant son silence, Pitch reprit son histoire :

« - Malheureusement, tu as était tuée. Et si j'en crois Sandy, de manière brutale, violente et cruelle. Cela eu comme effet d'activer le sable noir qui sommeiller en toi, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour te protéger. Et cela eu comme effet non pas de te préserver la vie, mais de te transformer en esprit. En te transformant en Croque-mitaine. Comme moi. »

Pitch termina sa phrase sur un murmure qui semblait rempli de regret. Et un silence accueilli la fin de son monologue. Mary avait la désagréable impression d'avoir avalée un pic de glace. Elle se sentait en même temps rassuré et déboussolé : désormais, elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était désormais une fesseuse de cauchemars. Mais elle ignorait tout de son nouveau statut et de ce que cela impliquée !

Comme pour chercher du soutient, elle se retourna vers les Gardiens. Mais elle sentait qu'un éloignement c'était fait entre ces derniers et elle. L'éclat froid était de nouveaux de retour dans les yeux de Jack. Et elle sentit, elle sentit que ces révélations sur sa nouvelle condition lui avait fait perdre, ceux qu'elle avait considérée, trop rapidement sans doute, comme des alliés. Alors que l'abattement et la tristesse refit surface dans son esprit, Mary sentit une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Pitch Black qui c'était silencieusement rapprocher, était désormais derrière son dos. Celui-ci, les yeux tournait vers les Gardiens, leurs lança d'un ton badin :

« - Eh bien, messieurs, madame. Vous pouvez partir. Nous avons plus besoin de vous ! »

« -Tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'on va laissait Mary sous ta garde ! » S'écria indigné North.

« - Et vous ne croyaient pas être capable de l'aidé quand ses pouvoirs se manifesteront. » Répliqua Pitch d'un ton cassant. « Quand ses cauchemars tenterons de la submergée et de faire disparaitre en elle le moindre petit fragment de son âme et de son esprit. Quand les ténèbres voudront faire d'elle leur pantin. Pourrez-vous l'aider ? »

Le silence fut la seule réponse des Gardiens.

« - Bien. » Recommença Pitch avec fermeté. « Maintenant, repartez. Allez-vous occupés de vos chères têtes blondes. Apportez leurs émerveillements, amusements, espoirs, doux souvenirs et rêves. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il se pencha pour que sa tête se situe prés de celle de Mary. « Je ne la mangerais pas. »

Jack semblait vouloir protester, mais North l'arrêta d'un geste. Ce dernier fit face à Pitch et à Mary.

« - Si jamais, il lui arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux. Tu auras affaire à nous. »

Puis il se tourna vers Mary et la phrase qu'il lui lança glaça le sang de cette dernière :

« - Quand toi, si jamais tu tournes mal, que tu utilises tes pouvoirs avec l'intention de faire du mal… disons que tu auras affaire à nous. »

Et sur ces mots, les Gardiens repartirent. Laissant seule, Mary avec le Croque-mitaine. Après quelques minutes de silence, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Pitch prit la parole :

« - Bon… Comme il semble que tu vas rester avec moi pour une durée indéterminée... Que tu sembles désormais être une habitante des lieux… Veux tu que je te fasse le tour du domaine ? »

« - Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Mary.

Pour la première fois depuis sa métamorphose, elle savait où elle allait, ou du moins elle en voyait le début du chemin. Aussi pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folle nuit, elle se sentait apaisée, détendue et étrangement en sécurité. Presque joyeuse, car elle se sentie d'humeur assez taquine pour dire :

« - C'est tout de même un peu lugubre votre logis. Même pour un Croque-mitaine. »

Pitch répondit avec un rire clair :

« - Oh, mais cela est la décoration que je réserve aux invités. »

« - Mais je ne suis plus une invitée. »

« - Exact ! »

D'un geste ample et théâtrale il claqua des doigts. Soudain, des flammes surgirent à l'intérieur de toutes les cages, illuminant la salle et la réchauffant d'une douce lumière.

« - C'est… beaucoup plus chaleureux. » Fit remarquer la jeune fille avec un petit sourire, contemplant la salle qui avait acquis grâce au nouvel éclairage un charme nouveau.

Soudain elle se tourna vers Pitch, les yeux légèrement agrandies et son sourire s'étirant encore plus.

« - Mais, vue que lorsque nous sommes entrées dans votre demeure, la déco était déjà misent pour les invités. Donc vous savez que l'on allés venir. »

« - Pas du tout, mais vous n'étiez pas discret. On vous entend arriver et de loin. » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire quelque peu carnassier.

Maintenant une chose était sûre pour Mary : Pitch avait vraiment un côté « sale gosse ».

Pitch s'avança vers l'entré d'un tunnel, se retourna vers la jeune fille pour dire :

« - Alors, on la commence cette visite ? »

La jeune fille le suivit donc dans le dédale des tunnels qui étaient désormais son logis. En espérant de tout son cœur que sa situation se soit améliorée.

* * *

1 taper « Escher » et « relativité » sur votre moteur de recherche préférer et vous verrez.


End file.
